El regreso
by yamyakd7
Summary: James y lily regresan de la muerte. harry descubre que tiene una hermana melliza y esta se enamora de draco


Un chico de cabellos azabeche iba caminando por los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechizeria Hogwarts. Justo en ese momento se detuvo cerca de un gigante arbol, el famoso sauce boxeador, tanto recuerdos le traia... por un momento habia pensado que seria feliz en una nueva vida con Sirius, Sirius Black... pero el maldito de Peter se habia escapado... y nadie le creia a su padrino... su padrino habia tenido que escapar y dos años despues murio para defenderlo... Por la mente de harry tambien se le cruzo la imagen de sus padres... ellos habian sido entregados por la misma rata que su padrino... Harry sabia que sin la ayuda de su novia nunca hubiese podido salir de la gran depresion que le costo la muerte de Sirius. Ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Harry se sento a los pies de un arbol y una lagrima rebelde caia suavemente por su mejilla; que se la seco rapidamente al ver una chica con una larga cabellera pelirroja que se le acercaba.

-Harry, hasta que te encuentro, Hermione y Ron me mandaron a buscarte, tiene algo muy importante para decirnos - Harry miro con una cara como que adivivinaba los pensamiento de Ginny.

- ¿crees que al fin nos diran que son novios?-

- No se, pero viniendo de ron y de hermione me espero cualquier cosa.

Harry se levanto, tomo de la mano a Ginny y comenzo a caminar hasta el castillo.

Mientras que en un lugar no muy cercano de alli:

Dos personas se levantaban de un sueño muuuuuuuuy largo. La primera reaccion de ellos fue levantar la tapa del ataud. Ambos se asustaron con el otro.

- JAMES!?-

- LILY!?-

- ¿¿que paso?? ¿¿ y Harry?? ¿donde estamos?- todas esas preguntas fueron directas a JAmes Potter como un misil.

- Voldemort me habia matado, harry no se donde esta, pero no te preocupes lo encontraremos... aqui no esta por que en esta bobeda descansaban solo mis padres... y yo veo nada mas que cuatro cajones... los de mis padres y los nuestros-

- ¿¿que hacemos??- Lily estaba a punto de entrar en el colapso.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir Hogwarts y pedirle a Dumbledore que nos explique que paso- James tomo la mano de Lily y desaparecieron. Pronto llegaron a los terrenos de hogwarts.

A unos metros unos jovenes paseaban por los terrenos.

Lily los señalo.

- Mirá James, me hace acordar tanto a nosotros-

- Vamos a acercarnos y le preguntamos en que año estamos.

- Ok

James y Lily llegaron hasta los dos chicos y se presentaron.

- Hola nosotros somos James y Lily Potter,y ...-

- ¿mamá, papá?- cuando harry termino de decir eso se desmayo. James pronto se agacho a socorrerlo, mientras que Lily saltaba como loca.

- mi niño!! mi bebe!! esta vivo!!-

Ginny estaba mas palida de lo habitual.No podia creer que sus suegros estaban vivos y ahi, enfrente de ella.

- señores Potter, yo soy la novia de Harry, Ginny Weasley. y Creo mque lo mas conveniente es llevarlo a la enfermeria y hablar con Dumbledore.

James le realizo a Harry el hechizo ovligarte, y con la ayuda de Ginny lo llevaron a la enfermeria, mientras que lily lloraba de la emosion.

En unos de los corredores, se encontraron snape que nos les dijo nada. Solo se cruzo con una mirada de odio de James.

-Yo tambien quiero ir a hablar con dumbledore-

- como quieras harry-

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, Ginny pronuncio la contraseña (vivan los chudley cannons) y la gorgola le dio paso hacia las escaleras del despacho del director.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritoria leyendo el diario el profeta.

- Harry, ginny, ¿Lily?, ¿JAmes?, ¿como es posible esto?- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido.

- ustedes estaban muertos

- si... y yo quiero saber como es posible que QUEJICUS SEA PROFESOR!!! me ausento unos años y este mundo se vuelve loco!!. El es un mortifago!! yo con mis propios ojos lo vi la noche que nos asesinaron junto a voldemort!! y usteded lo tiene aca.

-Lo se james, Pero Severus cambio- dijo muy sereno Dumbledore. y harry pensaba lo mismo que james, ¿a quien se le ocurriria tener a un mortifago de profesor?

- ok, pero no voy a hablar mas del tema por que hay cosas mas importantes por hablar. ¿donde estan Sirius, Lils y Remus?

-¿Lils?- pregunto extraño Harry

- si harry, lils, tu hermana melliza, ¿no vives con ella y Sirius?

-no, vivo con los insoportables durleys

- ¿COMO!?- grittaron a la vez james y lily.

-como puede ser tan insencible!! y mi pequeña Lils,¿donde esta? y el patan de Sirius ¿ddonde esta? nnos prometio cudar de sus ahhijados si nos pasaba algo- dijo Lily, llorando.

-muerto-

- Sssirius muerto, no puede ser.

- si, asi es papa y murio por mi culpa... si yo hubiese aprendido a cerrar mi mente voldemort , no me hubiese mostrado como torturaba a sirius y cuando fui a rescatarlo era todo una gran mentira. El murio por defenderme, lo mato su prima beatrix. cayo tras el velo- conto harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Sirius no esta muerto. yo una vez cai tras un velo y no por eso falleci. aca estoy vivito y coleando. Debe estar atrapado alli.

-entonces vammos a buscarlo,papa-

-Esperen un minuto! Sirius puede esperar, la que no puede esperar es mi hija! quiero saber donde esta y por que diablos no permanecio junto a su hermano!-

- mi querida lily, no hay por que alterarse. Lils no vive con harry pñor que los durleys no querian a dos bebes, me dijieron que aceptarian a uno y decidi dejarlo a harry ahi por el lazo de sangre que habia en esa casa, ya que Harry corria mas peligro que Lils.

-Ok ¿pero por que nunca me dijieron que tenia una hermana?

- Para que Voldemort no descubriera que sigue viva, por que para él,ella murio junto a sus padres. Ahora tras la muerte de su tutora, a partir del año pasado vive con la auror Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¿cual es la dirreccion de tonks?- pregunto Harry.

- Racing Place, 9 en Manchester

- Entonces que esperamos, vayamos a buscar a mi hermana-

James, Lily, HArry y Remus que al enterarse que irian a buscar a Lils decidio ir con ellos y se les unio a la expedicion de busqueda.

El camino hacia la casa de tonks fue largo, recorrieron 300km en escoba.

- si no me equivoco tendriamos que estar sobre "Racing Place"- dijo James.

Los cuatro decendieron, se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a "Racing Place 6,8" Y unos metros mas adelante se enconmtraba el lugar de destino: "Racing Place 9".

Lily toco timbre y espero a que le abran la puerta.

Mientras tanto adentro de racing Place sucedia lo siguiente:

En el interior de la casa se encontraban ndos personas; una adulta con un chistoso pelo color chicle y la otra una adolecente de un largisimo pelo azabache hasta la cintura acompañado de unos ojos de color verde.

-¿Lils podes ir a abrir la puerta que estoy lavando la ropa?-

-Claro,Tonks-

Lils estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos y una remera azul electrica y porsupuesto no le faltaban sus zapatillas all-stars blancas y tampoco su MP3 regalo de su antigua tutora antes de fallecer. El MP3 contenia toda la musica que a ella le gustaba: red hot chilli peppers, simple plan, good charlotte, nirvana, the ramones, marron 5, guns and roses, blink 182, green day, rollings stone y muchas mas bandas.

mentras se dirigia a la puerta Lils cantaba:

-welcome to the jungle,welcome to the jungle, jungle,jungle welcome to the jungle.- (bienvenidos a la jungla, bienvenidos a la jjungla,)

Lils abrio la puerta distraida y al mirar quienbes tocaban la puerta se sorprendio al ver otros dos pares de ojos iguales a los de ella.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Lils grito y se desmayo-

-Lils, mi niña-

Tonks llego corriendo al escuchar el grito de Lils y casi se desmaya ella tambien al ver a dos difuntos en la puerta de su casa.

-Esto no puede ser, ustedes estaban muertos-

-bien dicho prima, estabamos muertos- dijo James

Tonks lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a James y a Lily y luego a harry. y lo que mas sorprendio a todos fue que beso a remus en la boca.

-ctr, ctr(tos fingida) , ehhh remus ... como que se te olvido de contarnos esto, no?- pregunto Harry

- Lils despierta, lillllllllsssssssssssssss deeeeeespierta-

- yyyy bueno, ya que no se despierta-plafff tonks le tiro agua en la cara.

-Pero que rayos-Lils se desperto y vio los ojos de esa mujer que eran iguales a los de ella.

-¿quienes son?-

- Tus padres biologicos y tu hermano mellizo-

-¿Pero no estaban muertos mis padres y a mi hermano no lo podia ver por razones de seguridad?-pregunto Lils.

-por que mejor no entramos- pregunto remus

Tonks, Remus, James, Lily, Harry y Lils entraron a la casa. Tonks preparo cafe para todos.

-En realidad estabamos muertos, hoy resucitamos y te quisimos venir a buscar-le conto Lily a su hija.James y Lily abrazaron junto con harry a Lils. harry y Lils estaban muy contentos, por fin tendrian una verdadera familia.

-yo no sabbia nada que tenia una melliza- dijo harry y la abrazo- pensar que crei que estaba solo en el mundo- le dijo harry a su melli.- contame de tu vida, tus gustos, donde vas al colegio, como se llaman tus amigos, tenes novio?por que soy un poquitin celoso ehhh-

-Me gusta leer mucho, me encanta el rock; ya ves ando todo el tiempo con el mp3 encendido- y le mostro el aparato-Al colegio no voy me enseña tonks y amigos tampoco ya que no salgo de aca y novio menos-

-¿ma,pa no puede Lils venir a hogwarts conmigo y con mis amigos?- pregunto harry con una carita de angel.

-claro-

-yupi- gritaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron.

-harry, ¿como se llaman tus amigos y tu novia?-

-como sabes que tengo novia-

- ni idea, sera la coneccion que tenemos-

- mis amigos se llaman Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y mi novia se llama Ginny weasley-

-¿Lils y Harry, nosotros les queremos decir si les gustaria vivir con nosotros en nuestra casa en el valle de godric?

- ¿dejar a los durleys? pellisquemen- exclamo harry

- si tu lo deceas- dijo Lils,posando peligrosamente su mano sobre el brazo de harry.

-Mmm, no mejor no, estoy bien despierto- y corrio el brazo-

-Aunque me va costar dejar a tonks, si quiero vivir con ustedes y tambien ir a hogwarts junto con harry y sus amigos-

- mis niños- exclamo Lily y los abrazo

Lils hizo el bolso y se fue junto a sus padres hacia hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vio Lils al entrar al castillo fue a un hermoso rubio,HArry llevo a Lils hasta la oficina de dumbeldore para que el sombrero seleccionador la seleccione justamente.

Lils se sento bajo el mistico sombrero y espero su seleccion.

-asi que otro Potter en hogwarts...¿en que casa te pondre?-

-con el chico rubio,con el chico rubio-

- aunque esa es tu eleccion yo te digo otra esa casa no es para usted entonces seras GRYFFINDOR!!-

-Si vas a estar conmigo y mis amigos!! ya vas a ver que bien que nos vamos a llevar todos juntos-

Lils se acomodo en la misma habitacion que compartian lenvarder, parvartil y Hermione; junto a la cama de esta ultima.

Luego de que lils se instalara en el colegio, harry,tonks,james,lily y remus se encaminaron hacia el ministerio de magia.James y Lily atravez que iban recorriendo el ministerio veian la sorpresa que les causaba a los demas empleados verlos vivos, hasta algunos se habian desmayado.

cuando llegaron al velo donde se encontraba sirius, james bajo en su rescate.

desde arriba se escuchaba todo lo que decia sirius.

-Debo estar muerto si veo a james de vuelta, no puede ser... el estaba muerto... yo lo llore sobre su pecho.

-estoy vivo de vuelta Sirius Y tu no estas muerto

James lo rescato, Sirius estaba muy contento de poder ver a todos...Los potter consiguieron a una nueva mascota ya que canuto se iria a vivir con ellos.

Lils habia decidido tratar de averiguar quien era esa bellisimo rubio y no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle a harry en el desayuno.

-Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-si claro lils- dijo harry tranquilo tomando un cafe y leyendo el diario

-¿quien es aquel rubio tan lindo?-

Luego de escuchar esas ultimas tres palabras harry escupio el cafe manchando al diario "El profeta matutino".

-no puede ser, como le va a gustar malfoy, ella no mi melliza, la cambiaron al nacer-decia harry indignado.

Justo en ese momento, draco malfoy le dedico una sonrisa a Lils.

-yo lo mato!-

-se puede saber a quien vas a matar Harry James Potter?-Esa voz era muy conocida para el, era su madre.

-ehh yo- Justo vio a su salvacion, lo vio a su padre junto a su madre-

-pienso matar a Malfoy por que le dedico una sonrisa a Lils-

James y lily habian ido a hogwarts para levantar su certificado de defuncion.

- A ese lo mato yo, ese rubio oxigenado va a saber lo que no le conviene- dijo James

-BASTA!ES PROBLEMA MIO QUIEN ME GUSTE O DEJE DE GUSTARME!!!!! ENTENDIERON!!!!!!!! O SE LOS EXPLICO MEDIANTE UN MAIL!!!-

Lils se levanto de su mesa y se fue a la primera clase del dia.Cuando salia de su ultima clase sin que harry los viera, draco malfoy la tomo de la mano y la llevo al jardin del castillo.Alli la invito a salir a hosmeadean. El chico realmente se veia sincero asi que ella acepto.

Lils subio a la sala comun de gryffindor bailando en un solo pie, cuando entro se encontro con una hermione tambien muy contenta.

- que paso, lils??-

-Primero vos-

-no vos

-las dos juntas entonces-

-me invitaron a hosmeadean- dijieron con un gritito

-¿quien?-

-Draco Malfoy!!

-Ron weasley!!

La bendita salida a hosmeadean llego y cada uno de nuestros protagonistas salio con su pareja; harry tenia la idea de arruinarles la cita a su hermana y a malfoy pero la pelirroja Ginny weasley le dijo que si queria seguir siendo su novio que mejor que no probocara nada para arruinar los planes de lils.

Cita de Lils/draco

Luego de reunirse en el colegio, llegaron a hosmeaden y tomaron un submarino por el frio que asia.Luego de eso, realizaron una larga caminata y en ella draco le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Lils y le pidio quer fuese su novia y ella acepto gustosamente.

Cita de Hermione/Ron

Ron se le declaron a hermione en la casa de los gritos, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde besandose y haciendose caricias.

El fin de las clases llego,los baules se cerraron y el expreso partio.

En el anden 9 3/4 los esperaban toda la familia weasley menos Percie y Lily,James y Sirius.

Harry fue a saludar a sus suegros y cuñados y a pedirles permiso para que en las vacaciones pudieran ir a pasar unas semanas ron y ginny a su casa. Ellos aceptaron gustosos, para ellos era una gran alegria que harry por fin tuviera una familia que lo quisiera.

En otro lado draco les presentaba a sus padres, su novia.Narcisa no la miro con muy buena cara pero estaba conforme por que por lo menos era de una de las mas grandes familias sangre pura.

Las vacaiones llegaron y encontraron a dos weasley dos potter y una granger en la casa vacacional de los potters.

-ahora que me acuerdo, que era eso de los que nos querian contar antes de que aparecieran james, lily y lils??-

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eso, nada- dijo ron

-Es que ya eramos novios pero ronald me dejo plantada por irse a comer dulces a la cocina y por eso no les dije nada-

-jajaaajajajajaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja- se escucho una carcajada proveniente de la puerta.Era sirius.

-esto me hace acordar a las citas de james y lily, james siempre llegaba tarde por que se entretenia comiendo dulces y chocolates en la cocina; y Lily por supuesto se super enojaba-

-jjaaaaaaaajajjjjjajajajjaaaaaaaaaaajajajajaja-los cinco jovenes terminaron la tarde riendo y juegando al snap explosivo-

¤¤¦finnnnnn¦¤¤


End file.
